Love Necklace
by HelenaVWG
Summary: Reader x Tsuna WARNING! Not beta-ed, wrong grammar, lack of vocabulary, typos, and many more!


**This is actually a one-shot from long ago. I'm sorry for typos and OOC! Tsuna..**

 **WARNING! Lots of typos, my lack of vocabulary, wrong grammar. Not Beta-ed yet (๑ ๑)**

 **Tsuna x Reader**

A brunette boy, wearing a headphone, sweater, and a scarf. Hands on the sweater's pocket, mouth covered by the scarf. Blazing orange eyes, making him cooler. (Cue : Kyaaa~ From Tsuna's fan~)

He walk aimlessly in the town, every girl will look at him when he walk past them. Either blushed, flustered, have nosebleed, or even fainted!

The brunette kept on walking, until-- "Tsuna-kun!" The brunette stop his track and look at the voice's source. "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Finally, i found you!" A girl stood infront of him panting.

"Kyoko-chan.. What do you need?" He ask with soft voice. The girl, Kyoko getting back his posture and stood properly, "Do you want to join me and some other to a chrismast party?" She ask.

"Sure, where and when?"

This answer make Kyoko smile happily, "Today and it started at exactly.. two hours!" She answer. "Oh, and at (Y/N)-chan's house."

Tsuna nod. "Okay then." With that off he go.

To buy a gift.

For who know who.

Kyoko still stood there, "Hope (Y/N)-chan manage to do it. If she didn't, i'm going to punish her!" She say then looking at the sky, "After all i give her two hours.." With that she left.

~TimeSkip~

{¥/n]'$ P [Read : (Y/N)'s POV]

Ding dong~ The doorbell rung. Huh? There is still two more hours.. I wonder who it is..

I walk to the door and ask, "Who's there?" After a while it answer, "Tsuna."

Wait what, Tsuna?! As in Tsunayoshi Sawada?! Huh?! Wh-Who tell him to go this early?! "Come in.." I say trying to cover my panic.

When he come in, he become confuse. "Etto, (Y/N)-chan.. Isn't the party started now?" He ask.

"No.. Actually it's two more hour." I answer plainly trying not to be found out.

He sigh, "Kyoko-chan tricked me.." Kyoko?! She did it! Urgh.. Because i say i want to do it when Chrismast Day doesn't mean it have to be this year!

"W-Well, you can wait in the living room.. I'm almost finish the preparation so you can just wait and i'll join you." He just nod. But then turn back to me, i started to feel panic, "If there is something i can help, tell me." I just nodded.

He flashed a smile, i blush. And then i go back to the kitchen.

3rd POV

Tsuna walk to a sofa and put an earphone. Probably thought that headphone is harder to carry. He plug it in and play the song and then started typing or maybe playing games.

TimiSkippi

"Sorry for the wait.." (Y/N) cut herself when she saw a cute brunette sleeping in the sofa. She then blush when she thought that he was cute.

She then notice the earphone that was plugged on Tsuna's ear, she decided to know what he was listening to.

He unplug it slowly so that Tsuna isn't awake, and plug it into her ear. Song playing : Hello, Shooting star.

'Oh.. Assassination Classroom.' She thought. The playlist is soft songs, no wonder he fall asleep. One of the song is Hello, Shooting star then Hello! Winter Love from Aikatsu, CLICK opening theme song from Nisekoi, Mou Hitori Janai Yo from Love Live! School Idol Project Honoka Kosaka single, This Game from No Game No Life (Sorry, songs promotion xD)

She hum the tune and not long after she fell asleep. Beside Tsuna.

Our beloved Tsuna.

OUR BELOVED TUNA.

I mean TSUNA.

Too bad, just for 45 minutes.. Because you were awake by Tsuna who woke up. Haha. Into the story, "Sorry, i wake you up.." Tsuna say apologetically. (Y/N) just nod and yawn. "It's okay.."

And then, it become awkward. "Etto.. D-Do you want to have a drink?" Until that is. "I'm fine." Tsuna answer shortly. (Y/N) just nod. She then stand up and want to walk, but eventually stopped by Tsuna. "Here.. A chrismast present.." He say with a blush.

(Y/N) brighten up. She accepted the present and ask, "C-Can i open it?" Tsuna nod as an answer. "Sure." Looks like he turn back to normal.

Or maybe not, he was flustered, looking away don't want any eye contact. She open the present and found the necklace you wanted from long ago. You were very happy and tackle him into a hug. Tsuna wasn't paying attention so they both fall. In an AWKWARD position. You know what, though you are the one who is above.

"Thanks Tsuna!! I love it!" You say not minding that you are in an awkward position. "Uh.. S-Sure.." He answer flustered red as red as tomato or maybe he is redder. But what you say next make him freeze and become more redder.

"I-I love you!"

\--

 **Thank you very much for reading this (really) weird one-shot. I don't really know how it feels to fall in love-- in the real life so.. ;;;** **Again, thank you very much!!**


End file.
